Video Game
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur por una razón extraña se enamoró de Alfred pero no sabe como lograr que USA se fijara en él, por eso opta por meterse en el mundo de los videojuegos ¿Sería capaz de sacrificar dignidad y tiempo en ese chico? sí, claro que sí, porque lo amaba...


Bueno, aquí un fic sobre el amor de mi vida, no Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, a ellos los amo, síp, todo lo que quieran pero mi verdadero amor son los videojuegos, todos y cada uno de ellos, los amo y el mejor jugador de videojuegos es Billy Mitchell, nacido en Estados Unidos.

Sin más que decir... Aquí damos **_Start_**…(?)

**Dedicado a: **Anni que quería un fic donde fuera Arthur el enamorado de Alfred tratando de conquistarlo…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán. Facebook no me pertenece y tampoco los juegos aquí mencionados.

**Parejas**: USA/UK, Alfred/Arthur y leve Cowboy!Alfred/Mage!Arthur.

**Advertencia:** Videojuegos y vocabulario de videojuego, desesperación, gente muy mala en el **arte** de "mover los pulgares" y sería.

* * *

><p><strong>START GAME…<strong>

Arthur Kirkland era una nación poderosa, con un idioma que se dio a conocer, el inglés. Tuvo sus tiempos buenos como malos al igual que muchos otros países pero definitivamente él era irremplazable. En cuanto a sus relaciones con las demás potencias se llevaba más o menos con cada una de ellas, pero era claro de que muy en el fondo Arthur odiaba más gente de la que amaba por una u otra actitud que pudieran desagradarle. Le gustaba el té entre otras particularidades, cosas triviales y sencillas que una verdadera admiradora de su figura se sabía al revés y al derecho, de memoria.

Ese inglés podía vivir toda su existencia siendo tan irresistible como era y las mujeres no faltaban a la hora de ir a su lecho y pasar una buena noche, en sólo 24 horas podía tener dos o tres mujeres, era guapo y bueno en el sexo, no le faltaban pretendientes, realmente todo un sexy y caliente caballero.

Pero tenía un problema, su corazón… esa cosa que no se podía extirpar por más que quisiera, su estúpido, inútil, lleno de arañas de cicatrices y ratones pertenecía a otro, sí, a OTRO, no a otra.

**_¿Quién es el otro? ¿Francis, Antonio, alguno de sus malvados hermanos, Italia, algún latino quizá?_**

Ojalá fuera así, ojalá lo fuera.

No, no era ninguno de ellos, oh dios, como le gustaría que fuera de esa manera, sería algo mucho más fácil y lindo, no lleno de baches y sufrimiento, PERO NO, el mundo lo odiaba, dios lo odiaba. Él tenía que tener un gusto retorcido y demente y enamorarse de ese mimado, poco maduro, come hamburguesas, rubio…ojos azules, lindo cuerpo y una sonrisa hermosa que lo dejaba embobado sin mencionar muchas otras trivialidades que le hacían estremecerse…

¡Rayos, estaba babeando! ¡Arthur Kirkland babeando!, por los santos cielos, ese chico le encantaba definitivamente pero Alfred, el nombre de su amado no lo tomaba ni siquiera como un juego, sólo se peleaban hasta quedar sin respiración, él quería que se besaran y quedar sin respiración, pero no, no se podía. Arthur siempre pensó que le faltaba madures a Alfred y así decidió esperarlo y esperarlo, por que creía que Alfred al final de cuentas se enamoraría de él, sólo tal vez lo haría…

Pero no, ya había esperado muchos años y nada. Tenía que hacer algo.

**_¿Cómo hacer para que se fije en mí?_**

Es que había que ser realista en decir que una hamburguesa parlante o Ronal McDonald tendrían más oportunidades con Alfred que él, eran agua y aceite evidentemente.

Primero entre la desesperación del momento hizo algo que jamás creyó hacerlo ¡Se estaba metiendo a Facebook…! ¡Sí, se estaba metiendo a Facebook! y más apocalíptico ¡Estaba stalkeando a Alfred en Facebook!, que bajo había caído, pero si no estaba en ese sitio lo que quería sobre el americano ni un espía privado podría averiguar más, Alfred ponía de TODO allí, enserio, cuando era todo era literalmente todo.

Un claro ejemplo era esto:

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

_Estoy respirando :D ahora el hero está comiendo (H) y ahora voy al baño ajajaaja._

Y no era exagerar, eso era exactamente lo que ponía ¿A quién mierda le interesaba si estaba comiendo, respirando y/o yendo al puto baño?, bueno, un poco a Arthur, pero casi nada. El punto es que Jones amaba esa página, incluso Arthur podría aportar que al chico le daban orgasmos pensando en la el sitio web. El inglés siempre quiso que aquel regordete muchacho lo viera de otra forma pero nunca fue así, por eso lo buscaba allí y así tal vez no sé, "encantarle" al menor de alguna manera.

El inglés va hasta el perfil y luego información yendo a luego a sus gustos que miró con curiosidad casi felina. "Videojuegos", el menor claramente entraba en éxtasis con esas cosas, la emoción recorría cada fibra de su ser al mirar las consolas ¿Acaso no podía mirarlo a él de esa manera? ¡Vamos, él era un sexy inglés!, bueno, el británico se convenció que si se convertía en un maestro con esa "cosa" en que se mueven los dedos el menor caería derretido de amor por él y claro, harían muchas cositas malas…y ¡Y!

Arthur volvía a babear y removió su cabeza, ese mismo día se compro tres consolas diferentes, a la mierda el presupuesto.

El primer juego de nuestro queridísimo inglés fue una shit, un excremento, un mojón, una linda y adorable mierda, y no por que era malo el game, sino que Arthur era el malo. Arthur se puso ropa deportiva negra y hasta una bandana, hizo elongaciones mientras la pegajosa musiquita seguía sonando ¡No le iba a ganar esa porquería con botones, no a la gran nación que era él. Tomó un sorbo de una bebida energética e hizo su última elongación para acomodar su trasero en esa silla

Peleó valientemente contra una indefensa niña en ese juego de peleas susurrando por lo bajo "pan comido", pasaron 10 segundos y la "niña pequeña" con sonidos orgásmicos y tetas subdesarrolladas le había hecho comer tierra, y bien linda, Arthur quedo boca abierto sin poder creérselo.

—¿Perdí? ¿Perdí? ¡Maldita zorra, como te atreves, ya veras!

Y después de 10 intentos seguía siendo un fracaso, sólo había podido durar 16 segundos de los anteriores 10 que duraba, era un asco, si su país se ganara el dinero jugando aquellos videogames todos estarían muertos de hambres y con antorchas fuera de la residencia de Kirkland.

—¡OH vamos perra! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme ganar? —sí, le hablaba a la pantalla moviendo rápidamente sus dedos mientras la vil niña se reía de su victoria con sus enormes pechos. —¡Lo hago por Alfred maldita sea, déjame ganar! —gritó con más violencia mientras hacía con los dedos combinaciones increíbles que sólo lo hacían saltar.

Y sin darse cuenta le gano, OMG, era poco decir que el inglés se sintió en el cielo, calló dramáticamente al suelo apunto de llorar de la emoción y empezó a gritarle puros insultos a la maldita niña como si pudiera escucharlo, su ego empezó a subir hasta las nubes.

Al 5 día de una batalla interminable contra la malvada consola y niña de bubis enormes Arthur se sintió listo para el siguiente paso, no llevo la consola, sólo el juego ya que sabía que Alfred de seguro la tendría, lo retaría a un duelo, un duelo de amor…por su amor.

—¡Iggy! —dijo abriéndole la puerta animado —A que debo tu extraña e inesperada visita…

Arthur lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar mirando seriamente señalando un juego en su mano de Xbox 360. Alfred lo miró abriendo los ojos entendiendo poniéndose serio y arreglándose los lentes.

—Tú, yo… un duelo, ahora mismo. —le dijo sintiéndose el mayor nerd del mundo.

—Como quieras Iggy —rió casi con superioridad —Te violaré… una y otra vez, sin parar y me encantará.

Arthur como era de esperar tomó el doble sentido enseguida ¿En realidad había sido así de rápido? Sonrió y tiró el juego al entrar a la casa y se desacomodo su corbata y los primeros botones de su camisa, nunca pensó que todo sería así de instantaneo. Alfred cuando vio como el mayor se despojaba de partes de sus prendas el estadounidense no hizo más que retroceder.

—Hey Iggy, aquí…— señaló la consola a la que ya le había puesto el juego — "Te voy a violar" "Te voy a ganar" "Te voy a dar la vida" "Te pateare el trasero" ¿Qué creías que te iba a hacer Iggy?—miró con confusión.

Arthur quería que se lo tragara la tierra, Alfred era un joven de las más puras intenciones de matarlo vilmente en una pelea y él degenerado, tonto y estúpido creía que en realidad el americano quería "violarlo" literalmente, y lo peor, ni siquiera había opuesto mucha resistencia en el supuesto caso, definitivamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

—Va… sólo juguemos maldita sea, seré yo el que te gane…

Confiado, con una media sonrisa y serenidad llegó Arthur a tomar el mando, Alfred igual lo hizo con una sonrisa hermosa que el británico veía una que otra vez. Empezaron, el británico… el pobre e inocente británico perdió, lo violaron analmente vía videojuegos simultáneamente y Alfred sólo se vio el puto tutorial una sola vez, no se lo violaron una ni dos veces, fueron veinticinco veces, se había esforzado y aún así Alfred era muy superior, se quería tirar al piso y mandar el maldito mando a la mierda.

—Te viole Iggy —rió con maldad soberbia mientras el británico en el suelo se lamentaba.

—Cállate… es sólo suerte. —No, no lo era, Arthur era un asco.

—¿Quieres que lo haga nuevamente?

—Claro…, esto de que "me violen" se me está haciendo de lo más entretenido— el sarcasmo de Inglaterra llegaba a dar miedo, susurró todo lo que decía casi muerto.

Y perdió y perdió y perdió y siguió perdiendo, Alfred no se cansaba, aún seguía celebrando victoria tras victoria, pero al menos en vez de matarlo en 10 segundos lo mataban en 15, era un súper avance.

Arthur salió con la frente en alto como un buen perdedor de la casa de Alfred, luego, inmediatamente de salir se vio completamente abajo y golpeó todo lo que tuviera a su paso ¡Maldito USA y su maldita destreza jugando esos putos juegos! ¡GOD! Ojalá jugara la mitad de bien de lo que él lo hace.

Únicamente le gustaría saber qué tenía que hacer exactamente para saber que "tenía" al menor, que al final de cuentas lo tendría…, le gustaría que se lo dijera, "te deseo", que esas palabras salieran de los labios de Alfred mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Alfred y Arthur iniciaron pequeños días para verse, antes eran los martes y finalmente fueron los viernes, sí, durante 6 meses el inglés y el americano se estaban viendo por el "Viernes de videojuegos", Arthur aprendió a no odiar tanto a esos viles aparatos llenos de claves y también se había hecho más bueno, en realidad… cada vez que recordaba la única vez que le ganó a Alfred siente deseos de llorar de la alegría. Sí, fue un bonito día…

—Eso… eso fue sorprendente Iggy…eres bueno…

Arthur estaba arrojado en el suelo mientras leía en la pantalla gigante "Winner" ¿Él? ¿Él era el ganador? ¿Le había ganado al invencible Estados Unidos?, se sintió en el cielo, casi podía parparlo, sólo hacía falta que estuviera un sexy y atrevido estadounidense esperándolo en su cama al llegar a su casa y todo sería perfecto… pero Estados Unidos aún no le amaba…

—Fue sólo suerte como tú dices…—sentirse admirado por él.

Ese sentimiento…ese extraño y calido sentimiento que no sentía hace mucho era regocijante, cautivador, Arthur cuando miraba a Alfred simplemente dejaba de respirar, dejaba de ser ese seco y amargado inglés para convertirse en alguien diferente, en alguien ilusionado y perdidamente enamorado de otro hombre, aunque su relación hubiera mejorado tan sólo un poco y casi invisiblemente se sentía PODEROSO, como nunca antes, más de lo que incluso se sentía cuando era un imperio, su amor… era simplemente más fuerte.

Los días terminaban uno tras uno y ya no era el inglés quien perseguía al estadounidense sino en viceversa, el estadounidense lo seguía, se emocionaba pidiéndole que fuera a su casa a pasar el rato, porque sin darse cuenta la presencia de Iggy en su vida comenzó a hacerse cada vez más importante, sus combates a muerte con él frente a esa pantalla, su sonrisa… sí, esa que poco a poco lo iba estremeciendo, lo dejaba sin aire y aumentaba su pulso.

**¿Por qué, por qué lo hacía?**

—Me gustaría ganarte más seguido Alfred…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal cuando pierdes?

—Mmmnngg…—era claro que perder no era lindo pero más importante que eso…—Cuando yo gano tu cara… la forma en que me miras me gusta, como si volvieras a admirarme….supongo que no me canso de verla, por eso… me gustaría ganar más seguido…—agachó la cabeza diciendo eso en un tenue murmullo.

El americano lo miró y luego siguieron jugando como si nada, pero esa vez fue distinta. Esa vez al escuchar esas palabras de Iggy Alfred las sintió diferentes, les tomó otra connotación, otro significado y otra expresión y eso… eso lo hizo sonreír, como nunca, y secretamente, a la ronda 10 dejo ganar a Iggy sólo para poder felicitarlo y lograr abrazarlo, para verlo….para verlo sonreír.

El tiempo que ellos compartían se hacia cada vez más prolongado, las discusiones seguían existiendo evidentemente, no porque fueran socios en videojuegos aquello se tornaría diferente, eran ellos dos, los mismos par de países de siempre pero acarreando un nuevo sentimiento en sus pechos.

Hasta que un día, como cualquiera, mágico y único mientras se peleaban a discusiones entre la reunión Alfred detuvo la pelea, se acerco a él y le cambio el tema con una sonrisa algo extraña, Arthur accedió a sus palabras y el menor le propuso algo solos él y Arthur…

—Arthur… me preguntaría si tú…—estaba nervioso, era claro, pero el británico estaba literalmente en el suelo del nerviosismo.

—Di-dime lo que sea Alfred…

—¿Quieres jugar un game online conmigo? — OMG, ¡Eso si que era romántico!, sarcásticamente hablando claro.

Pero Arthur en cambio se sentía en el éxtasis, le falto poco para llorar gaymente de la alegría, pero claro, él no le gustaba llorar ni lo hacía, por eso se abstuvo.

_Un juego online…_

Sí, aquello, eso mismo empezaron a jugar esa tarde.

Un juego online con miles de personas más.

Cuando Arthur entró se llevo la mano a la cara pensando en toda la gente sin vida que jugaba aquellas cosas, dios… se estaba denigrando, pero luego, enseguida de eso pensaba "Lo hago por Alfred…por Alfred, por Alfred" y sólo de esa manera no desistía.

_En el juego…_

_El chico en cuestión era un vaquero, al menos cuando se lo encontró el inglés, un sexy vaquero con una armas enormes que posiblemente median más que él, ni siquiera quería imaginarse que nivel era Alfred porque él en sí era patético, pero terriblemente patético, era un mago nivel menos uno, ni siquiera uno. Bueno, sí, era nivel 3, pero hasta una gelatina rodante con esta cara: ":3" podía masacrarlo, pegarle, golpearle etc y no lograba siquiera defender a Alfred de algún monstruo feo o algo por el estilo._

_—Fuck! Tengo un lag horrible…—dijo el cowboy de Alfred através del dialogo en su cabeza. _

_—Ahhh… comprendo. —¿Qué mierda era lag? Con suerte el mayor sabía que se avanzaba con el mause. _

_—¿Iggy, estás bien conmigo o vamos a levearte con una party más grande?_

_—No… estoy bien sólo contigo… sólo tú ¿entiendes?…_

El americano se irguió un poco en la silla haciendo un gesto extraño, sabía que Arthur estaba quizá a kilómetros de él pero le gustaría que estuviera más cerca y no leer sus palabras, sino que sentirlas, lo hacía sentir extraño, confundido, se estaba sintiendo atraído por él y simplemente no podía evitarlo. No se atrevía a confesárselo, de ninguna manera ni de ninguna forma. Todo era culpa de Inglaterra, él y sus palabras tergiversadas, lo hacían pensar… sólo pensar…que el mayor estaba enamorado de él…

Y él… se había enamorado de Iggy a la vez.

_—Tienes razón… sólo quiero que estés conmigo Iggy— le dijo mientras se aventuraban nuevamente en aquel mundo virtual. _

_—¿Pueden los personajes de este videojuegos casarse Alfred…?—preguntó el hechicero acercándose unos pasos más cerca de él…._

_—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Alfred mandó emoticones alegres, aparentando desden, pero en la realidad estaba algo angustiado por la pregunta._

_—Porque bueno…no sé, sería entretenido… ya sabes, casarme contigo… así de juego…— "De juego y mucho más", pensaba en su mente, ilusionado, con pequeñas esperanzas el inglés…_

Alfred sonrió y no pregunten como, pero se caso con Iggy en ese juego…en ese y en muchos más, de alguna manera lograba "Hackear" el servidor y el juego y permitir un casamiento entre dos personajes hombres, Alfred lo logro… sólo para ver a Arthur sonreír….porque se sentía querido, se sentía especial, se sentía…completamente enamorado de Arthur.

Así pasaron los días, Arthur se acostumbraba a aquel mundo cada día más y cada día se sentía más cercano al menor, de vez en cuando se tomaban de la mano y uno se recostaba en el pecho del otro. Cada día más cerca, y Arthur… era feliz, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, quería sentir los labios de Alfred contra los suyos y de vez en cuando le decía cosas tiernas al menor, éste también le respondía con una que otra tontería, pero lo hacía. Porque aunque no se diera cuenta del todo lo había conseguido, había logrado encantar al menor.

Alfred lo deseaba, quería besarlo, tenerlo desnudo en su cama y acariciarse con más tacto, con más pasión.

_Por eso no soportaba aquello…_

—Deja de hacerlo Iggy…

El mayor, que tenía uno de los mandos de _Mario Kart_ no entendía —¿Ganarte? Sólo lo hice una vez, y me costo más que la mierda Alfred, aprende a perder bien…

—No, no eso…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deja de mirarme… de esa manera…

—¿A qué te refieres? —repitió algo enfadado.

—¿De qué manera? —rió el chico botando el mando y profiriendo una risa dolorosa —¡Deja de mirarme como si te importara, maldición!

—A-Alfred…—abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

—Deja de mirarme…como si me amaras… como si estuvieras enamorado de mí…—Alfred quería que se detuviera, aquello dolía, porque en su corazón llegó a amar al inglés, siempre lo quiso un poco, pero nunca de la manera en que sus ojos azules ahora lo miraban.

Lo que sentía en aquellos momentos por el inglés era completamente diferente y dolía porque… el inglés lo confundía, le daba esperanzas, estúpidas esperanzas.

—P-Pero Si Alfred yo realmente te am…

—¡Esto no es un puto videojuego Iggy, no lo es! —y diciendo esto salió de la casa del británico mientras el inglés se quedaba solo allí…

Completamente solo…

Arthur entró de una manera critica a una autonegación, arrojó el maldito videojuego legos y gritó con fuerza apunto del colapso.

—¡Maldito seas, maldito seas Alfred F. Jones!

_Como dolía que todo fuera así._

—¡Te odio joder, te odio!

_¿Porque no puedes entender que te amo?_

—¡Jugué miles de juegos por ti, pase horas despierto aprendiéndome los malditos comandos de pelea para que al menos me miraras! ¡Las putas tipas gimiendo mientras me mataban! ¡Las noches en vela por jugar un juego para enfermos mentales! ¡Miles y miles de juegos que jugué a tu lado porque te daban miedo al ser de terror!

_Gritaba y gritaba descargando todo, todo aquello que lo molestaba._

—¡Daría lo que fuera por estar a tu maldito lado, lo que fuera!

_Y aún así…_

—Y aún así…no eres capaz de creer que yo…—su voz se fue agachando mientras iba cayendo hacia el sillón con suavidad —Que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

_Para ese inglés el estadounidense se había convertido en lo más especial en su vida…_

—No eres un juego Alfred… I love you…—se sentó por fin mientras sacaba las manos de su cabeza y miraba el techo y cerraba los ojos imaginando la suave sonrisa del americano en su mente.

Y en ese instante como si de arte de magia se tratara el inglés abrió sus ojos y vio a Alfred parado aún en la puerta, sin haberse ido mientras lo miraba con un gesto indescifrable, luego, paso a paso se fue acercando al mayor mientras desviaba cada cierto tiempo la cabeza.

—Repítelo… Iggy…—susurró con una suave sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se manchaban de un leve rubor.

Arthur no podía creerlo aún, Alfred… lo había escuchado todo.

—A-A-A-l-l-lfr-f-re-d… puedo expli-cártelo —apenas salió el nombre de su garganta.

—También te amo Artie…no hay problema. Sólo temía que no lo hicieras.

El inglés irguió su cuerpo mientras sus cejas de fruncían con confusión, alegría, enojo, todo mezclado en un sin fin de emociones, años sin sentir aquella vibrante y encendida sensación, no supo que hacer por unos momentos, pero cuando siente al menor acercándose tanto…demasiado, su respiración sabre la suya atina a mandarlo todo literalmente a la mierda y besarlo, y lo hizo, sorprendiendo al chico, dejándolo sin aire pero con deseos de más…

—¿Qu-é quieres hacer ahora Arthur…? Bueno, después de saber esto… ¿Un paseo quizá? ¿Una película romántica? —el menor jamás antes había salido, todo aquello era un poco "nuevo" para él.

Pero por el inglés… sólo por él haría el intento… al igual que éste lo hizo con él por lo que fue un verdadero sacrificio a decir verdad para el anglosajón.

—¡Oh come on, fuck me! —dijo entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del americano evitándole escapatoria, saboreando su dulce olor, aquel que le hacia perder completamente la cordura, luego, con algo de impaciencia jala de la cabeza el chico y lo besa apasionadamente, respinga un poco y abre su boca guiando a la ahora traviesa lengua del menor dentro de su cavidad.

Se tocan, se acarician, la ropa va cayendo a sus lados y sus cinturas se comenzaban a juntar en un deleitante y caliente juego.

—¿Ense-rio aaah? —rió el americano desabrochando los pantalones del mayor no sin antes hacer un leve énfasis en aquel bulto acariciándolo con incluso hambre. —¿Vía Play3 o por otra consola? —con eso deslizó sus manos traviesamente por detrás de las caderas del inglés.

—Ahhh…Idiot…—dijo atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo para que sintiera lo caliente que estaba por él, cuanto lo amaba, cuanto había deseado aquel momento.

Y bueno, después de eso lo hicieron por mucho, mucho tiempo, Alfred era bueno en los videojuegos, pero era claro que en aquel juego no era del todo un maestro, Inglaterra le fue demostrando que no sólo con un par de dedos escurridizos podrían hacer milagros, era "una secuencia", primero besos, luego más caricias, llegas a partes más sensibles y luego, bueno… eso era una clave secreta sólo para jugadores mayores de 18.

Pero bien, hay una clave que Alfred con Arthur y muchas personas sabían y no era muy difícil de aprender. Esta era así, simple y sencilla:

**_US + UK = Love forever. _**

**_GAME COMPLETE._**

* * *

><p>NIVEL EXTRA.<p>

—¿Por qué demonios llegan tan tarde? — ese era Alemania, retando a Alfred y Arthur indiferentemente por llegar dos horas tarde a la junta de países.

—Bueno… verán…—el inglés se arreglaba un poco la corbata y parte de la camisa.

—Es que estuvimos TODA la noche jugando el juego favorito de Arthur, casi no me pide otro…, es imparable.

—Shut up Alfred…—le dedicó una mirada asesina a su pareja, ese jueguito que tenían ahora en las noches estaba haciendo que sus retrasos se hicieran más contantes.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Feliciano a lo que Corea también se unió.

El francés suspiró y se rió un poco cerrando los ojos —Olvídenlo, no creo que le gusten los cuartetos en ese jueguito que juegan TODA la noche…¿verdad? — la cara de perversión del francés era épica.

Los dos se pudieron rojos de la vergüenza, era claro que no se le escapaba ninguna a Francis, ese día tuvieron mucho que explicar, demasiado por las estúpidas y correctas insinuaciones del francés, pero no negaron inocencia, porque eran jugadores obsesivos en aquel juego del amor y reiniciarían el juego una y otra y otra vez si hiciera falta para poder terminar con su final feliz y como iban quizá pronto llegaría ese día…

* * *

><p>Ahora harán cositas por mucho tiempo pero no vía videojuego xD, no hay lime ni lemon, lo lamento, luego pondré muchos fic perversos creo…pero por ahora no. Bueno, eso, <strong><span>amo<span>** los videojuegos por tanto que el estadounidense los ame hace que le siga conservando amor.

Y así, ver que Arthur es quien enamora a Alfred no fue tan malo ¿verdad? hay que valorar su esfuerzo y paciencia, y vaya que sufrió…bien, ok, díganme la verdad, me salió muy raro y feo ;_;…

PD: Ahora tengo que actualizar "**Crisis sexual**" y luego "**Escribiendo un fanfic**" y darle el final a "**Cyborg**", creo que… estoy perdiendo el animo con el US/UK…, subiré un Oneshot hoy o mañana creo… (Vi un fic muy triste en inglés ;_;

PDD: Las chilenas/os que me leen ¿Apoyan el movimiento estudiantil? D:


End file.
